Skipper's MilitaryDaysEpisode 2:The Hidden Island
by 123cosmo4
Summary: What Kowalski saw is real and tragedy happens when the Southern Raiders bomb the Well Deserved. WARNING: This story may contain material that is disturbing to some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

Skipper's Military Days

Episode 2: The Hidden Island

Chapter 1: The Southern Raiders

WARNING: This story may contain material that is disturbing to some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.

The something that hit the water slammed into it with such force that the whole ship rose and then fell back in the water roughly. Skipper was tossed around the deck like a…wait for it…Wonder pet! Wonder pets, wonder pets, we're on our way! To help a baby penguin and save the day! We're not too big and we're not too tough! But when we work together we got the right stuff. Goooo, Wonder pets! YAY!

Skipper was so sea sick he could barely stand, but he forced himself up using the deck for support. The whistling that pierced the air was enough to make him go deaf and huge bombs were flying through the air. They whistled before landing in the water, exploding on contact. The huge blasts of red and orange and smoke all around him was overwhelming. He wailed with terror and watched. One of those death bombs would surely hit the ship and they would be done for. This was even worse than the seal attack. He had never even heard of giant whistling exploding bombs before and was too scared to look away. He just watched the bombs explode the water around it.

"Skipper!" he heard Kowalski scream. "Skipper, snap out of it!"

Skipper was frozen at the scene. Kowalski grabbed him and shook him roughly until he could focus.

"We're under attack!" Kowalski explained, almost crying with fear. "The Southern Raiders are attacking us!

"What do we do?"Skipper shrieked.

"Let's find the others. They will know what to do."

The two of them bolted across the deck, this time, for their lives. A bomb exploded so close to them that they fell down suddenly when the ship rocked. They picked themselves off the ground and kept going until they found everyone gathered by the giant catapult. Skipper thought it was just a manly prop, but now he knew what it was for. He trembled with fright, but felt safer being with TJ and the others.

"We need to take defense," TJ pointed out calmly. "Dave, go back to steering that boat. Everyone, we need to get the ammo out. We need explosives and bombs now."

The explosives general pressed a button attached to a control a box and the floor self destructed. Kowalski and Skipper winced with terror because they thought a bomb finally bombarded their ship. They thought that would be their last moment of life, but they were very much alive. The ground raised and there were thousands of the most dangerous weapons on earth on this very ship. Skipper had no idea the military tried to exterminate enemy penguins. That wasn't right, was it? Well, it had to be if TJ thought it was. Besides, the others were trying to blow them to smithereens so it was perfectly legal to use lethal force right back at them.

Everyone was busy. The penguins hauled a bomb on to the catapult and aimed it at their enemy. Lieutenant Austin yanked the rope holding the catapult down. The knot came undone and a bomb flew in the air. It whistled so loud that Skipper almost passed out and flew almost out of sight before there was a giant explosion near the light that was starting to look a lot more like a ship. The Southern Raiders were coming closer.

"More! MORE!" TJ was throwing bombs on the catapult faster than Austin could set it up. They shot countless bombs that kept missing. The air was filled with the explosions of bombs.

There was no warning, just another shrieking whistle in the air. BOOM! The ground rumbled harder than the worst hurricane and the ship was thrown back with such force that everyone was slammed against the smoke stacks. The catapult was completely knocked over and beyond repair.

"We've been hit!"Austin reported. "Somewhere near the bow."

"Everyone, try to fix the catapult and do what you were trained to do," TJ ordered. "Use whatever we have at full force. Kowalski and Skipper, report the damage of the ship."

"Yes sir," Kowalski said loyally.

The two of them ran as fast as they could to the back of the ship. By the sound of the BOOM, things didn't look good. When they reached the back, they were not prepared for what they would see. The whole back of the deck of their precious Well Deserved was blown to pieces. There was wood everywhere and it was still raining out of the sky. There was a giant hole in the deck. Kowalski hesitantly followed Skipper to the damage and looked in the hole. The bomb hit the ship clean through the levels and they hit the boiler room which made everything explode. They weren't sure how much was destroyed though. Even the worst battle scarred ship could survive without sinking. They could hear the water flooding into the ship, but it was pitch black down there. Skipper jumped down and landed on the broken and falling apart stairway that led all the way down to the bottom floor.

"Come on, Kowalski!" he called from about five feet below. "Just jump."

"I…I don't want to," Kowalski whimpered. "It is scary down there."

"We have to. TJ told us too."

Kowalski whined and then jumped down next to Skipper. It sounded like a raging river down there and they could barely see the steps they were stepping on. One wrong step and they could plunge down there into the unknown. Skipper started to head down when Kowalski pulled him back. They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Skipper shook off his flipper and tried to urge him down again. Kowalski's nerve broke and be started crying uncontrollably.

"I…c-can't," he sobbed. "I'm scared."

"Keep it together-"

Kowalski reached out and hugged Skipper, pulling the confused penguin down to the ground with him. Skipper just stared straight ahead with huge unblinking eyes and felt Kowalski's heavy breathing convulsing his own body. He was definitely not the affectionate type and didn't know what to do. He finally tried to do something comforting by wrapping his wings around Kowalski and pulled the distressed private closer to him.

"It's not that bad," he said assuringly, even though he was no good at it. "We will get through this together. The team is counting on us."

Kowalski just whined and buried his head deeper into Skipper's neck. They were wasting precious time! He had to be patient though. He waited a few impatient minutes until Kowalski felt better enough to stop hugging Skipper. He still wouldn't go down there. This time Skipper decided to do the hard way, probably what TJ and Austin would do if they caught Kowalski in such a situation. Skipper roughly pushed Kowalski off.

"Let's go, soldier." Man, that sounded gold. "No moping on duty."

"I'm too scared."

With hesitation, he slapped Kowalski like TJ and Austin would do. Kowalski clutched his cheek and glanced at Skipper with hurt filled eyes.

"Come on," Skipper ordered assertively.

Skipper led the way downstairs without checking to see if Kowalski was following. Sure enough, he didn't want to be left behind and followed Skipper into the gloomy dark river. (Wanda, maybe Lionpaw and Heatherpaw are here!) He made it 20 steps without slipping and falling. He could hear the debris slam on the deck up above and wondered how the others were doing. The whole first and second bottom floors were completely blown out with nothing left. Then, he saw the river below. It was a torrent of black that swirled into the ship through a huge gaping hole and it was as deathly as a river.

"This can't be fixed," Kowalski pointed out warily. "We're going to sink. We need to get back to the others."

All of a sudden a giant wooden shard of the deck slashed down though the gaping tunnel and smashed into pieces right in front of Kowalski. A wave of fear shot though Skipper for he thought the wood hit Kowalski. It exploded and a penguin didn't explode with it. He was so relieved that he wanted to hug something. He froze with terror and an icy feeling of a new fear exploded inside him when Kowalski wailed shrilly and he collapsed to the ground.

_Oh no. What happened. Why did Kowalski just collapse like that. Oh why?_

He ran around to Kowalski front and almost feinted with what he saw. He never saw such a bright shade of red before and it made him sick. The terrible liquid was coming from the thin black feathers of Kowalski's right wing. Kowalski's shrill crying was even more terrible than the bombs outside. He clutched his flipper closer to his chest and his white feathers were already turning red. Skipper was no medic, but he had to do something.

"Let me see," he demanded.

Kowalski crumpled to the ground and continued to hold his flipper firmly with the other one. Skipper grabbed the injured one and forced it away from Kowalski's body. The warm sickening blood was seeping through his own feathers. The flipper was slashed up and lacerated almost all the way up and was in terrible shape. It was fin halfway down, but the bottom half of it was twisted at a very awkward angle. That definitely didn't look right. He touched it and cringed when Kowalski wailed with pain. He pressed down and felt that the bottom was dislocated. Luckily it wasn't broken and Kowalski was _very_ lucky even though he didn't know it. This was almost worse to look at than the bombs.

"Kowalski, come on," he pleaded. "We have to get back up."

Kowalski attempted to stand up, but stress and weakness made him go back down again. Skipper panicked when he felt water touch his feet. The black swirling river pulled at his feet and completely engulfed everything below him. Penguins could swim better than anything, but that water was completely terrifying.

"Kowalski!" he shrieked and shook his friend's shoulder. "Kowalski!"

His feet were engulfed in water and Kowalski still wasn't responding. He quickly scooped Kowalski up in his arms and tried as hard as he could to lift Kowalski. He managed and started climbing up the stairs for both of them. He was going very slowly, but they were beating the water. Finally, both of them collapsed outside.

"Stay here," Skipper told Kowalski. Despite his discomfort of affection, he hugged Kowalski good-bye. Then he raced as fast as he could to TJ and the others. Luckily the ship wasn't damaged in any other places, but the catapult was giving no success. He could just make out the massive ship of the Southern Raiders and see their Sea Ravens flag in the distance. They were coming.

"Skipper, how's the damage?" TJ demanded and shook him by the shoulders.

"We're going to sink," he confirmed.

"Listen, Skipper. The Southern Raiders are coming at our darkest hour and we're going under in the middle of the ocean."


	2. Chapter 2Skipper and Kowalski Alone

Chapter 2-Skipper and Kowalski Alone

The constant firing of bombs in the sky were so violent that nobody noticed the upcoming storm that came with the calm weather. The cold wind ripped at the water and formed huge desperate waves. Lightning cracked in the sky so they could see all the details of the Southern Raiders' ship.

Skipper could feel the ship tilting up from the top as the bottom was sinking fast. He had to struggle just to stand up right. He thought of the future and what would happen. They were miles away from any land. The only floating piece of land they could possibly land on was the Southern Raiders ship and that was suicide. TJ couldn't save them this time. They just had to brace themselves. He froze with sudden terror that he would have to let go of the railing up front and go all the way to the back of the sinking ship because he forgot someone. He left a maimed Kowalski in the back of a sinking ship. How could he be such a traitor as to abandon Kowalski.

The bow of the ship was tipping up and he had to hang on to the rail or he would stumble down. The bow was probably almost completely submerged. He forced himself to let go with one flipper while the other one was holding on so tight and begged him not to let go. He slowly released the railing and tobogganed down the deck. He built speed quickly and had to steer himself through obstacles. He quickly gripped a smoke stack to slow himself down.

"Kowalski! Where are you?"

Skipper had no idea the ship would sink so fast. The whole bow was completely underwater. The blown up hole that the two of them were exploring was completely underwater. The spot where Kowalski collapsed was underwater and he was nowhere to be found.

"Kowalski!"

The injured penguin couldn't swim with just one working flipper. The force of the rising ship bow would of pushed Kowalski right into the dark river swirling into the ship. He feared that water more than anything before and now he had to go right into it. What if the current sucked him down and he would be with the ship for all eternity? He did not plan on dying this way. Then again, Kowalski would be there for all eternity if he didn't do something. He tensed up and prepared to jump in when a bolt of lightning struck the mast. The energy convulsed the whole mast and the flash was blinding. The crack of lightning was so loud and powerful that it rocked the boat like a bomb. Skipper lost his balance and was tossed in the air. He looked down suddenly and realized he was flying off the ship. He reached out desperately and managed to grab the railing. He tried as hard as he could to hang on, but the now falling rain made it too slippery and he let go.

Skipper waited to feel the icy cold chill of the water as he landed, but instead he landed on something solid. He just curled up in a ball on that item at first and then slowly opened his eyes. What were the odds that he would land on the anchor? Too bad Kowalski wasn't here to give him the exact odds.

"Skipper!"

Skipper jumped up at the sound of his name and then noticed something clinging to the other side of the anchor. Kowalski! Skipper balanced carefully and gripped on to the chain to get to the other side. Kowalski was safe on the anchor with him. He was sure that something terrible probably happened to his best friend.

"We're going to die," cried Kowalski. "I calculated the odds."

Skipper couldn't argue with that. They were defeated and couldn't survive this. Skipper was so glad to see Kowalski in his final moments of life that he pledged to try his hardest until he finally drowned. Kowalski's right wing was still bleeding heavily and looked no better.

"I'll help you swim," Skipper decided. "Just wait until the ship sinks."

"We can't. The force of the sinking ship will pull us down with it. I don't want to ruin your chances of surviving. GO on without me."

"NO!" Skipper wailed and shook some sense into Kowalski, this time more pleading than assertive. "I just found you and I am NOT going to lose you again."

"We are a team," he agreed, feeling guilty for his selfless suggestion.

"Then we jump on my mark," Skipper said and gripped Kowalski tightly. "Ready…now!"

The two penguins jumped down into the water and landed with a splash. The water was a little shocking at first, but their feathers kept them from freezing to death on contact. Skipper opened his eyes underwater and could just make out the side of the boat and read Well Deserved painted on the side.


	3. Chapter 3Elise and Company

Chapter 3-Elise and Company

"Will Kowalski be okay?" Skipper asked the Pole Cat anxiously. From what he learned, her name was Elise.

"I've seen worse," she mumbled with Kowalski in her teeth. "Yeah. I can heal about anything."

"Why is that?"

"Why, I'm a medic of course," she said. "You're not the only one who is in the military."

"You're one of us!" Skipper exclaimed happily. "It's nice to be around someone familiar and that I can share common ground with. Where is your team?"

"Don't have one," she replied. "I am retired for now. Here at Clevelantis we are just scattered until we are needed."

"Clevelantis? That's where we are?" Skipper confirmed.

"We passed this place on our ship to Antarctica," Kowalski added.

"You are days away from Antarctica. You sure strayed far. Well, tell me all about the ship wreck. That must have been terrible. I watched the whole thing from my home. The explosions were so bright I could see them from here."

"My team!" Skipper said excitedly. "Are they here?"

"Not that I have seen," she answered with disappointment. "We are here."

Pole Cats were very swift creatures. There was a cleft of rocks up ahead. Clutching Kowalski tightly, she jumped rock to rock tirelessly until she reached the top. Skipper struggled so she gave him her unusually long thick tail to grab on to while she took him up. Then they walked down into a little clearing of sheltered rocks and it seemed like the perfect place to live. She placed Kowalski down on a clump of grass and disappeared into her den. She seemed distracted by something.

Then she emerged with her bundles. Draping from her mouth was a tiny Pole Cat kit. It was so small that is was just a ball of fuzz. It's eyes squinted open and it squealed as she carried it. She placed it down gently in front of Skipper. The little thing was a rich brown like Elise with dapples in its fur. He looked up at her questioningly. She left without another word and disappeared back inside the den and returned with another. It was gray dappled with two white paws. The two of them squirmed in a heap on front of Skipper.

"These are my kits," she introduced. "Keep them warm while I get some herbs for your friend."

Skipper felt inferior by being assigned this mommy mission. The kits squirmed and squealed and felt the world around them with their tiny paws. He layed down next to them and watched them. The chestnut dappled Pole Cat kit crawled towards him.

"No," he grumbled. "Go the other way. Go on, scidaddle."

It clawed and sniffed at his belly. He watched with curiosity as the other one did the same. What pathetic little creatures. They couldn't even walk and didn't even seem to know what they were doing. They were nothing like adult Pole Cats even though the one that saved them was the only one he had ever seen ever. He shivered when they started to suck on him like vicious squids and he pushed them away as fast as he could. What on earth were those cute bundles of evil doing? Elise was watching from her den. Her ears perked at the squealing of her kits and she turned away from what she was doing.

"Be nice to them," she warned. "They're just hungry and I will feed them in a moment."

She finally finished her business with the leaves and herbs. She carried them over to Kowalski and crouched down next to him. He was very weak, but natural reaction dried up the blood on his wing. She began to groom away all the dried blood causing it to bleed all over again.

"Trust me," she purred. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Elise set to work on chewing up the leaves. They just looked like ordinary plants to the young privates. So this was what a medic did…How boring! She made a poultice and dabbed her paw in it.

"Hold out your wing," she said gently. "It should feel good."

Kowalski did and she rubbed the green juice all over his wing. He closed his eyes with pleasure and sighed contently. He peeked open one eye to watch Skipper be harassed by the hungry Pole Cat kits.

"Having fun over there, dude?"

"Well, these little things are evil," Skipper said darkly. "Just waiting to suck out my blood…"

"Fine, fine," Elise meowed with annoyance. "I'll feed them."

Elise licked each one on the head and settled down next to them. They immediately abandoned Skipper with looks of hatred and began sucking on Elise's fat stomach. She layed down her head and closed her eyes.

"W-what…" Skipper was about to ask what they were sucking on but he changed his mind. There was one thing he hated being and that was a burden. "We will leave as soon as Kowalski gets better."

"Leave to where?" she asked without even opening her eyes.

"Um…Wherever our team might be," Skipper replied. Somewhere off this island."

"How will you get there?" she purred with amusement. "You're ship went down yesterday."

"We will find a way," he insisted.

"Stay with me," she said. "There is no point on you leaving yet. Just stay here until your team shows up or something. Besides, you don't even know how to live around here. There is plenty of room, don't worry."

"I wouldn't mind staying a few days," Kowalski agreed. He looked at Skipper for approval.

Wait a minute. He looked at _Skipper_ for approval. Skipper felt a sense of pride and well earned leadership when Kowalski was waiting for him to call the shot. He could imagine what TJ felt every day with a whole team and ship under his command. It was a screwball idea to venture out into the unknown when he has so ignorant. He could learn a lot from this Pole Cat. Maybe his team would show up later.

"Yes," he agreed. "We will stay with you. Can you tell us about the island?"

"After a nap," she purred sleepily. "You two could sure use some rest. Make yourselves at home. By the way, Skipper, the kits are drinking milk, not my blood."

Skipper went to sleep shortly after Elise and Kowalski. He only slept for about an hour before he woke up and just layed there, listening to the gentle breathing of Kowalski, Elise, and the kits. Without warning, he was attacked by hunger. Then he remembered that he hadn't eaten since the day before and he spewed that all up so he was very hungry. He couldn't just wait around while this hunger ate through his insides. He silently got up and decided to go fishing. Every ocean had fish and he was pretty good at catching them. He left the group silently.

This place wasn't so bad. The soft sandy ground was a good substitute for snow and the trees provided shade from the uncomfortable heat. He went to the shore of the island and stared into the water. He then dived in and searched for fish. He swam all over and didn't see any fish. He went deeper and deeper into the ocean and saw nothing. Minutes passed and he had no luck. What kind of sick and twisted place was this? He would starve if he didn't get some decent fish. This was the same ocean he had always been on so why was it so different.

Skipper slipped out of the water and decided to try somewhere else. He pointed at the water accusingly. "Okay, you stupid fish, have it your way," he threatened. "But I will find you, you hear me?"

"Um…Who are you talking to?"

He whirled around to see Elise standing right behind him. Her ears were perked up with amusement and she joined him by the water. "Not talking to fish, are you?"

"Fish? What a joke! There is nothing here!"

"You're just ignorant, that's all," she pointed out simply.

"What? No I'm not."

She rolled her eyes. "Ignorant is not the same as stupid. Well…you are naive as well. Fish here are not like they are down south. I can catch you one if you'd like."

Skipper watched excitedly and expected her to plunge into the water and emerge with a yummy fishy feast. Instead she crouched down and just waited there. She didn't move a muscle and just watched…and watched… and watched… He was getting bored. He didn't have time to waste. He was starving now.

"What are you doing?" he said annoyed. "I need fish."

"Shut up and they will come out," she whispered.

Skipper sprawled flat on a rock and watched from up high. He stared at the sand. This Pole Cat had bees in her brain. How did she expect the catch fish by being a dust collector. Then he saw where the fish were. They were in the sand. Little silver fish finally emerged from their hiding places in the sand, dozens of them. He was so disappointed though. They were so small that they couldn't even be described as fish. The ones he caught were about as big as himself, not little shrimpy silver ones. How disappointing.

With lots of expertise she swiped her paw in the water and scooped out three fish at once. She picked them up in her mouth and placed them in a pile. Skipper's mouth watered, but it would be rude to not resist. He waited impatiently. She scooped out three more… then six… then another two… She had a whole pile in a matter of minutes. The pile was taller than he was. He looked at it with amazement. She had to feed five including herself so this would be just enough.

"Help yourself," she offered. "I can teach you how to hunt later."

Skipper folded his wings and squinted at her suspiciously. "But we're not staying here that long."

"I know you want to leave, but you have to stay with me," she meowed kindly and hugged him affectionately. "It's okay to miss them, but you need to think of what is best for yourself."

Skipper felt sick at the thought. She was right though. Until something happened, he had to stay with her. How long would that be though? For now, all he cared about was eating. He devoured as much as he could along with Elise. He was so hungry that he forgot that manners were invented for a reason. Elise put a paw on front of him.

"You've had enough. The rest are for Kowalski and the others are to store for later."

The two of them started on their way back carrying the fish with them. Skipper felt more complete now that he was fed, but another question bugged at him. He noticed that Elise self-appointed herself to care for the two young penguins. She cared about them deeply and was a military medic. She was very useful and he had meant to ask her a question ever since they started on their way back. He was scared to ask and held it off the whole way. They were almost there and he had to ask.

"I have a question," he began confidently and tried not to let his voice falter.

"Sure. I will try to answer it the best I can."

"Um…I thought a lot about what you said and you are right. We might be a while. Thank you for taking care of us in our time of need."

"Your welcome. It's just instinct since I have two of my own. Do you need something else?"

"Yes, I do." He took a deep breath and then forced out the words. "We might be here a while and we can't fall back on our military training. I know you're not a Captain or a Lieutenant, but…Can you train Kowalski and me to become soldiers?"

Elise nodded. "Of course I will. I know as much fighting as I am required to. I am touched by your offer and I accept."


	4. Chapter 4 The Wanted

Chapter 4- The Wanted

Kowalski was adding the last touch to his new experiment. He was positive that the automatic Pole Cat kit entertainer would be a success. Before adding another stick, he checked over his blueprints and the stick was exactly the right size. Then again, he was up all night creating this so his brain was fried.

"Roar! Here I come!" Anneleise shrieked. "I'm going to get you!"

The two Pole Cat kits, Anneleise and Chase, were playing tag nearby. Anneleise was chasing Chase all around Kowalski's work area. The two of them didn't watch where they were going and trampled Kowalski's experiment to the ground.

"NO!!!" Kowalski wailed to the sky spirits. "Oh, why? WHY?"

The kits didn't see the error of their ways. They found Kowalski's experiment to be a toy alright, but not in the way he intended. Kowalski clutched his sleepy head and thought about how he wasted the whole night for nothing. He gasped with horror when the two of them were tug-o-warring with Kowalski's blueprints.

"NO! NO! NO!"

Kowalski snatched them back and smoothed out the fringed corners. It was still okay thank goodness. He could still fix this. He looked up from the paper and prepared to yell at the two rats for vandalizing private property, but they were already gone.

"Keep it together, Kowalski," he said calmly. "You can make it again and there is no problem. They don't know any better."

Another hour passed of non-stop working and Kowalski finally got his experiment to look like new again. It looked exactly like it did on the blueprints but on a much larger scale. It was supposed to be an automatic coconut chucker so they could chase coconuts all day long and leave him alone to work on something else. There was nothing but time here.

"This is war here, privates!" Skipper said from the top of a rock. "Our enemy is down there. Well, Southern Raider, you surrender?"

Kowalski glance up from what he was doing. Skipper was standing regally on the top of the rocky den with Anne and Chase next to him. Their tails were swishing and they looked very playful. Skipper on the other hand was having an awesome time. He never thought mentoring little privates would be so fun. All morning the three of them were playing soldier while Elise went somewhere and wouldn't be back until sunset. Kowalski was being boring so they were playing soldier. Being older and experienced, he was the Captain and the kits were the team privates. Kowalski was temporarily serving as a Southern Raider.

"Attack, team!" he commanded.

Anne and Chase charged down the slope and pounced on Kowalski. Kowalski flipped up and jabbed Chase so he fell over and then flipped Anne. Both of them layed on the ground rubbing their heads while Kowalski went back to the experiment.

"That was pathetic, privates," Skipper insulted them. "We need to practice some more. To think you wanted to be a _General_, Chase. I'm not even a General! Anne, you didn't even think. You just expected Kowalski to do nothing."

"Let's play again," they pleaded and ran in circles around their captain.

"Want to play with us, Brainatron 5000?" Skipper asked Kowalski.

"Fine," he agreed. "I can always work on the experiment later. No problem."

"Alright, team. Lieutenenat Kowalski is in the game. We need to find something to become our Southern Raider."

"I want to be Lieutenant," Chase complained. "Why does Kowalski always get to be Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, why?" Anneleise added.

"Well…We can always change positions," Skipper decided and rolled his eyes to think. "I can be the _Admiral _and you two can be my dowdy secretaries."

"Seems fair," Kowalski said and the two of them high fived.

"RAAAAR!!

The kits attacked Skipper playfully and they tussled for dominance. That was about all they did all day. Skipper and Kowalski were used to this life and rarely thought about their short time as privates on the Well Deserved. They had lived at Clevelantis for five months. They had plenty of food, company, and a worry free life. Elise accepted them as part of her family and things were going great. Of course they missed their team, but they were happy here and didn't mind staying forever if they had to.

Elise kept her promise and trained Skipper and Kowalski to be soldiers. They were still privates in military rank, but they were so good now that both of them together could defeat Elise. She was a much softer and more encouraging mentor than Austin was so they liked her very much. On this particular morning though, she didn't tell them where she went, just to take care of her kits. Being on a worry free island, they didn't worry about her.

Later that night, Elise returned. Skipper and Kowalski were basking in the final rays of the sun when Elise came back. They quickly got up to see if she caught some fish, but she had nothing. Something seemed to be on her mind. She barely even acknowledged their presence and said nothing when Anne and Chase tried to talk about their fun day. She just layed down and watched the sun with them. Skipper felt insulted that Kowalski, Anneleise, and Chase didn't notice how down she was feeling. They just kept on with their mindless chatter and didn't notice. Skipper thought it would be rude not to say anything. She was never so silent and still before. He slid down from his rock and landed next to her.

"Did something happen?" he asked quietly so Kowalski and the others couldn't hear.

She sighed. "Yes. Something did happen as a matter of fact. Come into my den and bring Kowalski with you. Anneleise and Chase will stay out here."

He blinked with confusion as she headed to her den without another word. What on earth was so important that she had to call them away to tell? This was nothing like the Elise they lived with these five months. He wondered how things would change after listening to her news. He just stood there and watched the kits play with Kowalski's new invention while he swelled with pride. He had to treasure this moment now for in a few minutes it could all change forever. Kowalski noticed him watching them blankly from a distance and came over.

"Are you day dreaming or something?" asked Kowalski. "Well, you are just staring at the ground and that is a common sign of mind illusion in the concept of thought."

"Elise didn't look too good when she came back from her outing, did she?" Skipper asked dully.

"I didn't notice," Kowalski admitted guiltily. "Is she okay?"

"She wants us to meet her in the den right now," he explained. "And to…not take the kits with us."

Both of them were letting the fear eat them alive with what Elise had to tell them. It was unlike Skipper to show any weakness so he marched confidently into the cave. The kits didn't attempt to follow anyway so that made life easier. When they got there, the brown and white Pole Cat was pacing in tight circles. They stood there for a few seconds before she noticed them and stopped pacing.

"Yow two know that our neighbor island is Atlantis," she began shakily. "And now we have a problem. Atlantis used to be our neighbor island that is just like us, but things have changed. I met up with some other Pole Cats and we found out some terrible news. According to our records, a ship landed on the coast of Atlantis two months ago. This has stayed on the down low. All we knew was that it was a red and white ship called the Red October."

"Oh." Skipper really hoped that by chance it would be the Well Deserved even though it was a sure fired goner. The Red October…That ship seemed so familiar even though he never heard its name before. It was a long time ago, but yes, something was familiar about it. Then he remembered. It was such a terrible memory that he tried to avoid ever since it happened, but he remembered. He remembered a sickly night on the Well Deserved and then it happened. The bombs rained from the sky and bombed the ship. Skipper remembered jumping off the anchor with Kowalski and through the storm, he was just close enough to see the ship that bombed them. IT was dark out, but it was red and ancient looking.

"The Red October belongs to the Southern Raiders," he said dramatically. "I know that ship."

"You're right. It was months ago, but they have stayed at Atlantis. I need to show you something that someone found."

She rolled a piece of paper to them. It was very old and wind blown. Kowalski picked it up and unrolled it. Skipper's eyes were glued to the paper when he saw a picture of TJ and Austin. Under those pictures were pictures of themselves. They stared at it. There was a wanted label at the top.

"WANTED," Kowalski read aloud. "Military Captain of the 12th missionary that goes by the name of TJ. Military Lieutenant Austin and two privates Skipper and Kowalski. If you have any information that reveals the location of these fugitives contact Steak Knife (wanda, look!), the leader of the Southern Raiders."

"We're wanted," Skipper whimpered._ Oh, buck up man!_ "Well…they won't know where to find us. We are on an island in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," Elise said and was close to tears. She reached out to hug them. Kowalski accepted but Skipper would not take this like one of her baby kits and wrefused. "They know where you are. Do you two remember when I invited that one Pole Cat to stay with us for a few days? He was really a spy from Atlantis that told Steak Knife all about you two. You are wanted. Read this."

She gave them another sheet of paper. It was written with an ancient typewriter and Kowalski continued.

To who is may concern,

Don't get me wrong, I think you two privates are gifted soldiers if you were able to survive that ship wreck. Bombing the Well Deserved is probably my greatest accomplishment. It is now my job to find out what happened to the leader and Lieutenant of your team. I need you privates alive for the knowledge you can give me. I have been watching the Well Deserved the night I attacked it and you two certainly know the plans of your team. I need the information so I can eliminate them and I will be unstoppable. There is no point hiding on your pathetic little island and living with Pole Cats. You can't hide from me forever. I have the whole city of Atlantis on my side and we will find you. Come to me willingly and there will be no consequences. The Red October is at the north entrance of Atlantis. It is the only place not surrounded by mountains and I'm sure you will find it. If you don't come, we have other ways of making you talk.

Your better,

Steak Knife

"What are we going to do?" Elise cried. "I can't let you two go. Steak Knife has turned the Pole Cats of Atlantis against us. Nothing is safe anymore."

"We should go to the Red October willingly," Kowalski agreed. "There is no way out of this one. Well…" He scribbled down some options on his new notebook, a little gift from Elise. "We can always find another seaworthy ship and leave this island ASAP."

"They will capture it," Elise refused.

"We should stay how we are," Skipper suggested. "I mean, it is just a threat. What is the worst they can do? This island is huge and they probably won't find us. We can keep on constant patrol and stay where we are. We don't know what Steak Knife is capable of doing with us. We can't just turn ourselves in willingly. I wish TJ and Austin were here to decide things for us. We are too young for this."

"You decide," Kowalski decided. "I am with you every step of the way."

"Then we stay," Skipper announced. "If worst comes to worst, we will do something."

"If that is your wish, I will protect you every step of the way," Elise vowed. "We will take shifts. We need to guard at all times. I've already alerted every Pole Cat I have met and they will come here and tell us if the Southern Raiders come here. Skipper, you take the first shift. Tell us if anything happens."

They continued to announce future plans inside the den for about an hour. They finally got a plan that was worth a try. They couldn't just turn themselves in without a fight. They elected Skipper as their leader and now they were ready to sleep. Skipper didn't mind staying up. It was for a good cause.

When they exited the den, something was wrong. Maybe it was the quiet atmosphere hanging in the air or the dreaded feeling that something was dangerously wrong. They exited warily and wondered what it could be. Skipper thought it was just military paranoia and climbed up the rocks to began his shift. Then suddenly, there was a shrill cry from Elise and he jumped around. She was staring with pure horror at a spot on the ground. Now they knew what had happened. Something was terribly wrong. Laying at Elise's paws was a rolled up piece of paper with a sword stabbed through it.

And the kits were gone.


	5. Chapter 5Skipper's Revenge

Chapter 5-

Warning: This story may contain material that is disturbing to some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.

Skipper and Kowalski,

I had a feeling you wouldn't give in so easily. I decided to get ahead of the game and maybe this little offering will change your mind. I know how fond of those kits you are and certainly you wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to them. Now that you see things our way, I expect you will cooperate. If you don't give me the information I want then I will personally take out these two kits and hang their pelts with the others over the mast of my ship.

Steak Knife

"They're going to kill my kits," Elise cried. "I don't care about the plan anymore. Just tell them what you know."

"We can't," Skipper replied fearfully. "We don't know anything. We haven't seen them since the shipwreck. Steak Knife is demanding information I cannot give."

"You have to know something!" wailed Elise.

"I…I have an idea," Kowalski said and started writing something down. "We can try to rescue the kits ourselves."

"It's dangerous, but doable," Skipper contemplated. "We can head towards Atlantis just like Steak Knife wants and he won't stop us. When we get there, we will break into the Red October and rescue the kits."

"That is very brave of you," meowed Elise. "You really are going to risk your lives to save my kits?"

"That's what we soldiers do," Skipper said loyally and saluted her. "You trained us for this, remember? To get to Atlantis, we will need a boat."

Elise pounced up on the rocks, her tail swishing ambitiously. "Follow me. I think I have a perfect ship for you two."

Elise was taking the two of them to a place on the island they had never been to before. She was obviously taking them to a ship. She exited a clump of bushes and trees and entered the open.

"Meet your new ship," she introduced.

Kowalski and Skipper glanced at the giant black and silver ship parked on a peninsula that they never saw before. The ship was fairly huge, but nowhere near as big as the Well Deserved. The Well Deserved was a huge cruise ship and this was a…fishing boat. It had attachments on it to catch fish.

"This is my ship, the Time Bandit," Elise meowed. "I keep this ship for special occasions and now I am giving it to you. You need to leave this island forever AND save my kits so here it is. Find you team and be the best soldiers our military has ever seen. Good luck to you."

She hugged each one before sending them off. They entered the ship with fascination. They climbed up the ladder and on to the deck. It was pretty small, but they would be less noticeable this way. The Time Bandit was the perfect ship for them. They searched around and found a steering wheel and only a few switches up front. There wasn't a control room with computers and everything else. There was a lever for each propeller and a steering wheel, that was it. There was a huge sail that needed put up and they were ready to go. Skipper tried to figure out how they worked. He yanked the two levers back and the ship vibrated under their weight. It creaked and then pushed itself off into the water. Elise watched them from shore.

"Farewell, brave soldiers!" she called to them. "Bring my kits with you!"

"Thanks for everything, Elise!" Kowalski shouted back.

Skipper reversed the switches and the ship moved forwards. He steered away from Clevelantis and headed West according to the built in compass. Elise got farther away until she was just a little dot along with the island. Finally she was out of sight. She meant more to them than anyone and they hoped they would see her again. They were moving fairly slow towards their destination.

"Kowalski, put that sail up," he commanded. "We're going to need it."

"Yes, Captain."

Kowalski wrestled with the tarp and hauled it up the mast. Those cinder block exercises did some help after all. Clevelantis was completely out of sight now. After Kowalski set up the sail, they moved at a quicker speed.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Kowalski asked. "The odds are definitely against us. We are forging into enemy territory with a simple minded plan. What if we don't get Elise's kits back? What if they catch us?"

"Don't say that. We will make it."

They had to be extra careful not to venture into shallow waters. The ship didn't have a radar that measured water depth or even lights for that matter. They sailed on for about an hour. Skipper felt sea sick and worried sick at the same time. They had to reach Atlantis soon. They were getting nearer and nearer with every passing minute. He hoped this moment would never come, but they were getting closer. After a life of happiness, they were about to lose it all. He had been a private for five months and never thought he would have to be a captain so soon. He stared at the steering wheel and just thought about the meaning of life.

"Skipper!" Kowalski exclaimed. "I see the mountains! Atlantis is up ahead."

"Uh… Kowalski, wheel…"

Kowalski quickly took control of the ship as Skipper puked again. He wanted to feint and just pretend this wasn't happening. The mountains were in sight. They were dark mountains and it was a wonder why this was called the hidden city. He thought Atlantis was utopia though, not an enemy base of traitors that were against the world. Kowalski turned the ship so they traveled by the side of the mountains. Then they reached their destination. There was a narrow gap between the mountains that allowed entry. The entrance to their deaths. Skipper felt like jelly when he saw smoke rising from the trees that obviously came from a very ancient ship like the Red October.

"Skipper, drop anchor here."

Skipper raced to the back of the ship and pulled on the anchor. It crashed in the water and the ship slowed down dramatically. Skipper had to grab on to the rail for support when the ship scraped the land. The ship came to a complete stop. A dark mountain loomed ahead with a dark forest. It was _so_ uninviting. Hopefully they cam unseen. The Time Bandit was as black as night and it had no lights AND it was small. This mission was simple if they didn't think of all the obstacles up ahead. They had to get into the Red October and escape with the kits without any of the Southern Raiders knowing. Luckily, the ancient ship ran on coal so it left a smoke trail that brightened the sky.

"Let's travel by tree," Kowalski decided. "It will make us less noticeable."

They leaped swiftly into the trees and balanced along. They went through the area and every step got them closer to the smoke. Finally, they could see lights though the trees. Kowalski parted aside the leaves and they watched the still scene ahead of them.

There is was: The dreaded ship of the Southern Raiders. It was arched up on a hill of land with its front end out of the water. They could make out its scarlet color through the dark and it's white stripe near the deck. The whole railing was complete rust along with the sides of the ship. It had dents and rough repairs. That ship had to be as old as time itself. Written in dark paint was Red October. It was almost as big as the Well Deserved, but much more scary looking. That wasn't the worst part. Draped over the edge of the bow was a collection of animals pelts. Their eyes glittered like they were still alive and they hung over the railing and draped down over the boat. Animal pelts of all kind were hanging there, Pole Cats, dogs, birds, and worst of all, penguins. All of them were once helpless victims of Steak Knife. They could very much be up there too, warning others for all eternity to stay away from the Southern Raiders. They couldn't think about that though.

"I see the way inside," Skipper whispered to Kowalski and pointed to a rope ladder near the anchor. "Once we climb up the ladder we can hide behind the anchor rope crank. Then we need to get inside the ship somehow."

Skipper was about to spring out of the tree when Kowalski held him back with the voice of reason. "That is your plan? That is your genius plan? We have no idea what is even inside the ship. For all we know there could be a whole party of Southern Raiders in there."

"You have a better plan? We don't know what we're up against until we get there."

They climbed down and walked up to that huge haunted ship. They were almost there when Skipper stepped on something cold and hard. He jumped quickly just in case it was a dead body. He saw the silver of a knife glitter in the starlight. He picked it up and stared at. It must belong to a Southern Raider. It was so old that it was rusted over. Rust or dried blood…There was no telling how many poor creatures that blade killed. Kowalski looked back and examined it.

"We better take it with us," Skipper decided. "We might need it if anything gets too ugly."

"But…I have never killed anyone before," Kowalski whimpered helplessly. "Let's just leave it. Please leave it."

"I don't know where you have been, soldier, but this is the military. Trust me, I will do anything to protect myself and do the right thing."

Kowalski seemed very scared to see his best friend holding such a terrible thing, possessing it like it was part of him. Skipper knew Kowalski was weak, but not like this. Where was he all this time? He imagined himself defending himself against a Southern Raider, Steak Knife even. He could imagine passing this blade though the body of another living and could see the scarlet blood everywhere…He liked it. This was what he was trained for and he would gladly protect his friends that way.

Skipper led the way up the ladder. It wasn't very sturdy. He paused silently and listened for the Southern Raiders, but heard nothing. He signaled Kowalski to follow. They got high enough until they were surrounded by the animals pelts that hung from the railing. Kowalski looked like he was about to be sick while Skipper thought about this as an advantage. They could use the pelts for cover when they climbed off the ladder. They were hidden behind the pelt of some strange black creature. Its fangs were still bared into a snarl and it must of died fighting. Skipper clutched his knife tightly and peeked outside. The deck was about as sorry as the rest of the ship. There was no one in sight. Where were all the Southern Raiders? Perhaps they were inside the ship torturing the kits because Skipper and Kowalski never showed up.

Skipper tobogganed on to the deck and dived behind the anchor rope crank. He signaled Kowalski silently to follow. Kowalski did what he did and then they pressed themselves to the smoke stack which was burning hot with smoke and coal. They moved along carefully until they were traveling along side the entrance. The door was part way open. It was open, but it looked creaky. It was so old that is had a dial on it that you had to turn to open. They waited where they were. A light shown from inside.

"Wait here," Skipper whispered to Kowalski.

He jumped and started climbing the wall. He climbed on top of the door and then hesitantly peeked in upside down. There was no one there. Skipper signaled Kowalski to follow again and then jumped inside. A land based mission would be much too risky. The ceiling had ancient light bulbs on strings for light. He clutched on to the ropes and used them like monkey bars to get across. Kowalski was right behind him. The hallway split up into two directions. At the end of the hallway was a wall of taxidermy heads. Skipper was so glad that the Well Deserved didn't look like this. There were pelts and animals remains all over the place! They froze when they heard a sound. It sounded like someone was talking. Then he heard the familiar yowl of a Pole Cat.

_Chase!_ Skipper thought with horror. _They're torturing Chase!_

Safety didn't matter much anymore. They turned left and pressed themselves to the thin walls by the door. There was only one penguin in the room. He expected this ship to be crawling with Southern Raiders, but there was only one. They silently slipped into the room. Two little Pole Cat kits cowered in the corner. The penguin watched them with a relaxed expression and supported himself on an ancient counter with one wing. He was even more scarred that TJ. His ratty black and white feathers were missing in lots of places where dozens of scars were. He was a penguin from lots of fights that was for sure. Skipper was just relieved to see the kits were alive.

"Perhaps you didn't have enough time to…think over my offer, yes?" the penguin asked smoothly and with absolutely no aggression. "The two didn't tell you anything worth telling me?"

"No," Chase squeaked.

"How very nice."

Skipper and Kowalski recognized this penguin immediately. This had to be Steak Knife. They could tell because he talked with the same laid-back personality as the letters. He had this relaxed mood that just made the fear of his victims feed on itself. Anneleise was crying while Chase was just watching with fear.

An old clock hanging on the wall bonged exactly twelve times. Steak Knife looked at the clock and then slowly back to the kits. They clearly knew something about midnight that Skipper and Kowalski didn't.

"Well, would you look at that? Twelve o' clock," Steak Knife purred. "Such a beautiful time of night, yes? Well, I have waited long enough. You said Skipper and Kowalski would be here to save you two. Well, they're not here, are they now?"

_I am here! We're going to save you._

"They don't have a ship," whined Chase. "They couldn't of got here anyway."

"No matter. A threat is a threat. Well, I have no other plans tonight because my team is out looking for your friends. I am a penguin of my word and it is only fair to dispose of you little rats right now."

Out of nowhere, there was a whistle and Steak Knife pulled out a broad sword. He twirled it around and then it turned into two of them. They were so sharp that they could impale the life out of whatever it desired. The kits screamed and huddled as far as they could against the wall. Steak Knife did a few tricks with them and then hovered it over them over each cat so the icy cold blade touched each one. There was nothing Steak Knife loved more than to torture animals before killing them. He would get what he wanted in more ways than one.

Skipper on the other hand was watching the whole thing from up above. He was not going to let Steak Knife do this. Gripping his handy knife, he aimed it down at Steak Knife. Kowalski grabbed his shoulder with a look of horror and he shook his head no. Skipper glared at Kowalski menacingly and wanted to slap him more than anything. He waited until Steak Knife was just about to slash Chase's throat before throwing it. He shrieked with surprise when the knife passed right through Steak Knife's left wing and then landed like a dart right into the wall. Skipper jumped down as fast as he could and before Steak Knife could pull it out, he thrust it into the wall as hard as he could and stole the broad swords. They were so sharp that he could obliviate Steak Knife in a matter of seconds. He didn't dare look away from this victim. Steak Knife was capable of doing anything.

"Follow me, kits," Kowalski ordered. Kowalski tobogganed to the doorway and then stopped when he forgot Skipper.

"Hurry, Skipper," he begged. "You've done enough."

"No." Skipper didn't once look away from Steak Knife's icy green eyes. "I'm not finished here."

Kowalski was smart enough to know that Skipper would not leave. He was too vengeful to leave now.

"I know I can't stop you…" he said shakily.

Skipper nodded.

"But I want you to remember something. Think about your actions before you let ambition be your first regret."


	6. Chapter 6 Steak Knife Talks

Chapter 6- Steak Knife Talks

Skipper waited until Kowalski left before whirling on Steak Knife. "I know you are planning something so don't even try to deny it. I know it can't be good, but you are mesmerizing everyone in Atlantis to follow your plans."

"Yes. Yes I am," Steak Knife replied calmly. "I don't mean to brag or anything, but it is a really good one too."

"What is it?" Skipper growled, getting very impatient. "I may be just a private, but I am more powerful then you."

"The tables have turned. It is amazing how situations can turn out, don't you think. You sure got me. I had no idea you would do this. Skipper is it?"

Skipper's eyes widened with confusion. This was NOT going according to plan. He had Steak Knife completely helpless, but he was talking to Skipper like there was nothing between them, almost like friends even. Didn't Steak Knife see the blood dribbling from his right wing or feel the knife that was stabbed clean through it. Skipper didn't understand. He even searched those icy olive green eyes for fear and found none. How could that be?

"Yes, I thought it was you. That was quite an entrance there. I can see why TJ appointed you to the team. Where have you been all these months? I knew you survived that shipwreck, I just wasn't sure where."

Skipper listened with interest.

"This is just so surprising," he continued lightly. "You are smarter than I thought. Anyway, I completely respect you for standing up to me. It must take lots of bravery to come in here and do all this."

"You are playing with my mind and trying my patience," Skipper growled and kept a firm hold on the broad swords. "Just tell me what I need to know. First, where are the other Southern Raiders?"

"Gone," he answered. "They left a few months ago on my command. Don't worry, they are miles away from here probably. They won't come in and save me or anything."

Steak Knife was cooperating, but a little too easily. Skipper could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth exactly like it was. That usually came with threats in fear, but he just looked _amused._ This penguin was absolutely crazy.

"It's okay, I'm not lying," he purred in a soft voice. "I trust with you with such information. I am all alone here by the way. I can tell you the information you want."

"You will."

"Of course I will. But…maybe I should just show you instead. The plans are hidden on this ship. I can tell you where they are. You just have to do one more thing for me though."

"I will not!" he thundered. Steak Knife didn't even flinch.

"A little worked up, are we now? Yes? Breathe deeply and relax before threatening me. It would make me feel better if you didn't fray your nerves in such a way. Listen to me carefully…Just watch me and relax."

Steak Knife was holding some sort of spell over Skipper. They stared right into each other's eyes and Skipper couldn't help but obeying. He breathed deeply and relaxed. It was so easy to listen to Steak Knife. His words were like magic. Now he was ready to listen.

"I want you to put the broad swords back in their place when you're finished with them. That is all you have to do."

Skipper nodded obediently. "Where do they go?"

"Up there on the wall."

Skipper took a few steps away and then froze. What on earth was he doing? Instead of threatening his victim, he was putting Steak Knife's broad swords back in place. He was _cleaning_ Steak Knife's ship all because he could talk and stare his way out of anything. Skipper quickly jumped around and was relieved to see the scarred penguin still watching him calmly, not even attempting to free himself.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I will not fall for it," he said assertively. "I want information and I am not giving up my weapons."

"It's okay, I understand. I don't blame you for wanting to be safe. Well, just put them back when you are finished threatening me, yes? Do you want me to show you where the plans are? Just let me go and I will."

"Not a chance."

Steak Knife's free wing rested on Skipper's shoulder and he suddenly felt relaxed. Why did he want to trust Steak Knife so much after all the tragedy that built up between them? He didn't resist and just breathed in deeply and with relaxation just like he wanted.

"If you want to make sure I don't get away, you can have something else of mine." He pointed to a golden sword that was hanging on the wall by a taxidermy body of a black Pole Cat. It was still snarling and it must have died fighting. That sword was obviously the very one that ended its life. Steak Knife was sure a collector all right. "That way I can't get away from you. I would just tell you where the plans are, but you will never find them. Also, you would have to leave me unattended while you searched for them. You wouldn't want any chance of me getting away, yes?"

"You're right," Skipper agreed calmly.

He took the heavy sword off the wall and held the sharp point, stroking it in his wings. It was real and dangerous. Steak Knife wasn't deceiving him in any way. He stood a safe distance back.

"Can you pull that knife out of my wing, yes? I'm going to feel that in the morning."

Skipper kept the sword held tightly and came closer. He watched warily, but Steak Knife still looked trustworthy. He held the end of the knife and pulled. It was really stuck in there all right.

All of a sudden Steak Knife's wing that was trapped suddenly jerked against the knife and shot it out of the wall with no strength at all. Skipper stumbled backwards with shock and quickly and grabbed his handy sword. He looked around and couldn't find Steak Knife anywhere. Oh no. What did he just do? He was as quiet as a mouse, but could only hear the sound of his own heartbeat. Then he heard a thump behind him and turned around. Steak Knife was standing there. He tried to back away, but Steak Knife put a wing on his shoulder again and held him there.

"Breathe deeply and relax," he instructed in a calm voice. "Stress is very bad for you. This will only hurt a little so don't freak." He pulled Skipper a little closer. Skipper was so scared that he was whining uncontrollably and sobs formed within his chest. "Don't be so scared. It is amazing how fear feeds on itself. Just take it like a soldier. I know what pain feels like and you should too. This will only a hurt a little, yes?"

Skipper couldn't believe this was happening. He looked into Steak Knife's eyes that were still so trusting. He was so scared, but those words were still just as comforting as before. When he was pulled closer, Skipper couldn't resist burying his head into Steak Knife's feathers and crying his eyes out. Steak Knife accepted Skipper's strong reaction with gently words.

"Fear is feeding on you once again," he whispered to the distressed private. "I shall do you a favor. I will put up the swords for you, yes? There is no reason to feel so scared. Shhhhh…Shhh… Tell me when you feel better."

It was a few minutes before Skipper's crying finally ceased. Steak Knife pulled him away. "It is nice to see you are feeling better. I will put up the sword for you. Just breathe deeply now." Skipper did. "It's like I said, this won't hurt very much, just like a little pinprick."

It only took a split second for Steak Knife to turn on him. He took the sword from Skipper's flippers and caressed it like some special item. He ran it along the top of Skipper's head and traced it down his throat. Skipper wailed some more and collapsed to the ground. He wasn't hurt and he knew exactly what Steak Knife was doing. He was enjoying Skipper's fear and accepting it as a compliment.

"Just hold still," he whispered. "It will be over in a second."

Steak Knife pressed the sword more firmly on Skipper's belly and slid it down. Skipper could feel no pain from the gentle caressing of the sword, but he wailed shrilly when he saw his own blood dribbling down himself and saw the gash Steak Knife made. He wanted this to end quickly, not go through this torture. Steak Knife left for a second and came back with a jar. He crouched down by Skipper and gently rubbed his horrible injury.

"W-what are you doing?" cried Skipper.

"Hush, little one. See, that didn't hurt now, did it? I still have respect for you and you deserve an answer, yes? I am collecting your blood to put on my bed post."

"Why?" he asked faintly.

"I just want to see your memories, that's all. I do like to collect a little something from my victims. I will tell you this, you are the most fascinating victim I have ever met."

Steak Knife rubbed Skipper's wound, much more roughly than before. Skipper rose with a flick of pain and then layed back down again.

"Does that hurt? I'm so sorry, I won't do it again. Do you want this pain to end?"

Skipper didn't answer. Steak Knife kept stroking him in that hurtful way he didn't like until he finally nodded.

"Okay then. This won't hurt a bit."

Steak Knife slapped his neck and then Skipper was unconscious.


End file.
